1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displacement sensor, and more particularly, to a displacement sensor for a rod.
2. Statement of the Problem
A piston comprises a device that moves linearly within a bore in order to perform mechanical work, such as providing pressure to a fluid or to move a fluid. In addition, a piston can move in response to the introduction of a fluid into the bore or in response to removal of fluid from the bore. As a result, pistons are widely used to convert fluid movement into mechanical motion of the piston and to convert mechanical motion of the piston into fluid movement.
Pistons are widely used in industrial applications. Pistons are used to move fluids. Pistons are used in valves to control the flow of fluids, including liquids and gases. Because of these uses, it is often desirable to know an accurate and instantaneous displacement of a piston rod.